onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Dressrosa
| region = New World | affiliation = Donquixote Pirates | type = }} Dressrosa is a kingdom within the New World. It was first mentioned by Vergo. Layout Dressrosa is a luxurious island with palm trees, a pool, a large Spanish-styled castle with a mixed appearance of a wealthy mansion, and the factory where SMILEs are produced. There is also a colosseum on it run by Diamante. Dressrosa is relatively close to Punk Hazard, as travel between the two islands can be done in a short period of time . The port town is called Acacia. Citizens Besides the Donquixote Pirates, there are many people and living toys in this country. At least in the port town are beautiful women who would turn violently murderous against unfaithful men, along with many other varieties of criminal activities, the country seemed to be riddled with a high crime populace. There seems to be a good number of citizens who have a great deal of respect and admiration to their former king Donquixote Doflamingo, as well as the Donquixote Pirates. Citizens tend to become angered when their former king is disrespected or spoken ill of, and citizens become disgusted at the sight of someone tarnishing Doflamingo's name. The citizens also appear to be self-centred in nature; when Bartholomeo tossed a rubber ball into the audience at the coliseum, people scrambled to flee to safety, ignoring that of others. The country also has a formal police force. They wear uniforms similar to those of the real world royal guard. Their hats have visors that say DP (Dressrosa Police) on the front. However, they do not have total jurisdiction over the island, as there are some areas under the control of the Donquixote Family that are considered safe zones where police (and Marines) have no authority. It also has an official self-defence kingdom army, as Tank Lepanto is one of its captains . History During his tenure as a Shichibukai, Doflamingo ruled over Dressrosa as the king of the island due to the privileges and pardons granted to him with his allegiance to the World Government. As such, the castle bears his smiley and the Donquixote Pirates use the island as their base. After the Punk Hazard Incident, with Doflamingo renouncing his pact with the World Government, along with his privileges as a Shichibukai, his status as a king was abdicated, causing an uproar. At the same time, the Straw Hat Pirates, Kin'emon, Momonosuke, and Trafalgar Law were on their way to Dressrosa to destroy the SMILE factory. Manga and Anime Influences Dressrosa draws inspiration from the real-life country of Spain, particularly the regions of Andalusia and Catalonia, as evidenced by the architecture, clothes, flamenco dancers, typical cuisine, and Spanish terminology. The passionate murders that are so common in Dressrosa is also commonly present in Spanish literature, particularly during the Romantic era in early 19th century. It also has some hints of the country of Italy, as it features a large colliseum where gladiators would fight to the death for the amusements of the spectators. There are faint elements of Greece as well, with some of the gladiator armor, and names like Hera, Spartan, and Kyros. * Category:Kingdoms Trivia * Dressrosa means "pink dress" ("rosa" means "pink" in many Latin languages). References Site Navigation es:Dressrosa de:Dressrosa * Category:Kingdoms